Jeux d'enfants
by TheLadyBluebird
Summary: S'inventer des illusions était son jeu préféré, aprés tout. Traduction de la fiction d'AffableKiwi.


_Bonjour ! _

_Voici la traduction de la fiction d'AffableKiwi. C'est une histoire centrée sur le point de vue d'Alois, plutôt tragique … Je le trouve vraiment intéressante, Alois étant quelqu'un de très dur à cerner. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! _

_Auteur : _

_http(:/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2544712/AffableKiwi_

_Fiction originale : _

_http(:/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6347216/1/Childish_Games_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso, et je ne fais que traduire la fiction de l'auteur AffableKiwi. _

_._

Il fait froid ce soir là quand Alois, entouré de douzaines de garçons à l'agonie ( _trouvant la liberté dans la mort _), est mené hors de la cellule. Emmené loin, il est lavé avec du savon à la lavande; sa peau pâle est entourée de soie importée, richement décorée; ses cheveux fins sont brossés jusqu'à ce que leur texture fasse concurrence à celle de son habit; ses lèvres, douces et rosées, sont recouvertes d'un baume afin de les rendre plus pleines. On lui dit qu'il divertira son père (_ cet enfoiré répugnant _) pendant la soirée, et il sait ce que cela veut dire.

(_Est-ce que tu le détestes pour ce qu'il m'a fait ?_)

Mais Alois Trancy aime faire semblant.

.

La sensation du couvre lit devient celle de l'herbe fraîche, la chaleur étouffante de ce corps devient la caresse du soleil, la profanation devient amour. Alors que son corps reste dans le présent, empli de douleur et hurlant à chaque poussée (_ça fait mal, mal, mal _), son esprit lui joue des tours et le piège, lui offrant une illusion qui finit par l'avaler complètement. Une tête entourée de cheveux roux , décorée par un sourire de pure innocence jette son corps contre celui d'Alois, le clouant au sol. Le rire du petit garçon est doux et gazouillant, comme celui d'un oiseau, et la douce brise pousse des mèches de cheveux devant son visage, lui chatouillant les joues. Alois se retourne dans l'embrassade du garçon et la lui retourne, se laissant aller dans la chaleur de ce geste simple et affectueux, serrant le jeune garçon contre lui.

Quand leurs rires s'affaiblissent et que leurs corps se relaxent, ils restent allongés l'un à coté de l'autre et s'inventent des histoires en regardant les formes des nuages . Peu à peu, le soleil se couche derrière l'horizon et l'obscurité les entoure, étouffante. Mais Alois se penche, ses doigts enlacés dans ceux, plus petits, du garçon (_mon frère_) allongé à coté de lui, et son monde est lumineux et splendide une fois de plus…. (_Yes Your Highness_).

Mais finalement l'image de son esprit se brise, le ramenant à la réalité (_en enfer_), et Alois se sent s'engourdir. Pas son corps, oh non ; les marques jaunes et bleues qui éclosent petit à petit sur sa peau lui envoient des décharges de douleur à chaque mouvement, et le sang qui trace un chemin derrière sa cuisse sont autant de preuves de ce qu'il vient d'endurer pour la première fois (_et d'autres sont à venir_). Ce sont son esprit et son cœur qui s'engourdissent, se vident, _meurent_. La seule pensée qui le traverse est qu'il est tellement sale, sale, _sale_.

(_Juste un sale gosse_).

Son expression reste neutre quand le vieil homme affamé promène son regard le long de son corps une fois de plus, se délectant de la vue de son corps impur (_souillé_) avec impatience. Alois ne réalise pas qu'il s'est encore une fois déconnecté de la réalité, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la main douce de son frère rejoindre la sienne.

(_Ne me quitte jamais_).

.

Quand la nuit tombe et qu'il est entouré de draps roses et blancs ( _et non plus pourpres et or_ ), Alois a du mal à s'endormir. Malgré le candélabre que son loyal majordome laisse allumé pour lui, il trouve que la chambre est trop sombre ( _ces ténèbres impénétrables _); les ombres dansent et se penchent sur lui, caressant sa peau et laissant des brûlures dans leur sillage. Il ferme ses paupières et expire doucement, suppliant son esprit de l'emmener autre part.

Mais récemment, _autre part_ et _ici_ le ramènent au même lieu… à la même _personne_.

(_Démon_.)

Alois est loin d'être stupide; il sait que ces jeux dangereux qu'il joue avec son esprit ne lui apporteront rien d'autre que de la misère, car quoi d'autre peut donc sortir de ces sentiments immoraux ? Mais il autorise son illusion à l'envelopper et bercer son cœur ouvert et blessé (_prêt à laisser quelqu'un entrer à l'intérieur, prêt à être guéri_), et s'y abandonne de plus en plus souvent.

Créer des illusions _est_ son jeu préféré, après tout.

.

La chaleur de deux corps mêlés l'un à l'autre; des lèvres pressées contre une autre peau, des mains qui guident mais ne forcent pas. Il se cambre et soupire contre _son _cou, laissant sa chair impure être prise encore une fois, empoisonnée non par le toucher d'un homme perverti (_puisses tu brûler en enfer_), mais par le toucher du diable. Son corps se soulève et retombe avec celui de son majordome, et enfin, ils s'écrasent en bas ensemble, poitrines haletantes et corps épuisés. Mais Alois ne souffre pas cette fois-ci. Il se sent désiré, convoité et chéri, et une douce chaleur éclot de sa poitrine pour s'étendre jusqu'au bout de ses doigts et de ses orteils.

(_Tu es tout ce qui me reste, Claude. Tu es ' My Highness' …_)

Le démon lève sa tête et lui sourit, une vision si rare qu'il n'est même pas sur d'en avoir déjà été témoin. Mais le visage du diable se transforme. Ses yeux dorés se sont modifiés, se colorant d'un rouge vif, et ils le fixent comme un loup qui vient de coincer sa proie. Ses lèvres se soulèvent et révèlent des canines aiguisées parmi le reste de ses dents parfaitement blanches, trop aiguisées pour être humaines. Il gronde, un son soudain et primitif (_diabolique_), qui fait trembler le garçon et qui écarquille ses yeux. Et puis, avant qu'Alois ne puisse dire un mot, sa (_celle de mon sauveur_) bouche est sur le cou du garçon, ses dents tranchantes déchirant la peau délicate, coupant et arrachant la chair. Des perles pourpres dévalent de la gorge et de la bouche du garçon, et il sent qu'il en est trempé, des larmes s'amassant derrière ses paupières alors qu'il hurle et hurle _et hurle_…

.

Les yeux d'Alois s'ouvrent d'un coup et son illusion se brise. Son souffle est lourd et de la sueur colle à son dos et son cou, rendant ses vêtements poisseux. Ses paupières papillonnent et il sent que ses yeux sont mouillés (_trop mouillés pour ne pas avoir pleuré_). Laissant s'échapper une expiration tremblante, il se tourne pour faire face au plafond et serre les dents, les mains agrippant les draps sous le coup de la frustration et de la honte.

Prétendre est pour les faibles.

.

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette traduction ! _


End file.
